whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Fergus Shaughnessy
Fergus Shaughnessy, also known as Fenarius, is a fox Pooka Wilder and founder of the Commoners' Liberation Organization. Overview Fergus grew up in South Boston in a hotbed of Irish-American culture. As the youngest of eight children, the red-haired baby of the family soon learned to manipulate his brothers and sisters to get what he wanted, usually by turning on his considerable charm and his impish grin. While his older siblings dreamed of careers as police officers, priests, teachers, nuns, or "professional homemakers," Fergus wanted to have a good time... or at least to run away and join a circus. Though his parents sometimes despaired of their youngest child's tentative hold on reality, they had too much on their minds to pay a lot of attention to the boy. Figuring he would turn out no worse than the rest of the brood, they gave him indifference or absent-minded affection. Fergus thrived. When he was ten, the circus came to town. He played hooky to see the elephants march through the streets. The sight was too much for him and triggered his Chrysalis, sending him out into the middle of the roped-off street where he was nearly trampled by an elephant. A circus attendant jerked him out of the way, recognizing the Glamour radiating from Fergus for what it was, and delivered him to the ringmaster, a satyr named Maxim the Astounding. Once introduced to his true identity as a fox pooka, Fergus never looked back. He knew his parents would miss him, but also figured they had 7 other kids and didn't need him underfoot. His fox form came in handy for concealing his presence from the authorities who launched a half-hearted search for the missing son of a south-side factory worker. When the circus left town, Fergus, now Fenarius, left with it. More than a third of the circus employees were changelings or kinain and made an ideal place for the childling's coming of age. Fenarius travelled with the circus for the next five years throughout the Kingdom of Apples. Although he had no great athletic skills, he learned to help with the animals, who enjoyed his company, and gained some skill in being a magician's assistant and clown. He also got a redcap knife thrower to teach him. When he became a wilder, he received a set of throwing knives, custom made for him, and a leather baldric slotted to hold them. War in Concordia When news of High King David's disappearance reached the circus, the changeling contingent thought little of the event. They had spent so much time so far from changeling politics that they figured themselves immune to the political repercussions. They were wrong. They found themselves under suspicion every time they crossed into a new duchy or county. They received "visits" from local reeves demanding tributes of dross to perform in the vicinity of freeholds. Eventually travel restrictions drove the fae from the circus since they could not pass openly from one noble's territory into another without credentials. The circus, faced with possible disaster, decided they either had to disband or settle in a permanent headquarters in rural New England. Fenarius, unwilling to settle down but realizing that his life with the circus and his youthful idyll had come to an end, took charge of his own future. He returned to Boston and got in touch with the local commoners and founded the Commoners' Liberation Organization. Dedicated to advancing the commoner cause and "having a good time in the process," the CLO orchestrated protests against the nobility in the form of street theatre, impromptu poetry slams, sit-ins, walkathons for freedom, and, finally, the now infamous Boston Harbor Revels. Image Fenarius has unruly, bushy, red hair and a feral, foxy grin. Though he is only sixteen years old, he carries himself with a brash confidence that belies his youth. His hazel eyes display a keen intelligence and an irrepressible sense of humor. He dresses in a kilt. Across his bare chest he wears a baldric holding several throwing knives. His overall appearance conjures up the image of a likable rogue. Personal Fenarius has looks and charm. What else is there besides a good throwing hand, a steady eye, and a streak of deviltry a mile wide? Up until recently, he didn't care a fig for changeling politics. The circus was his life and he loved it. Now the nobles are making things more difficult for him and his friends so he'll just make things even more difficult for them. He'll pit his wits against theirs any day. After all, who can outfox a fox? He finds mere facts boring in the extreme so he adjusts them to suit his audience. Give people what they want to hear and they'll come back for more. He has developed a wide repertoire of useful skills including stealth, subterfuge, and performance. He has mastered the art of knife throwing and can escape most bonds with ease. His affinity for animals is useful when he is faced with pursuit by faerie hounds or "borrowing" a faerie steed for a desperate escape along a forbidden trod. He has great skill in the Arts of Chicanery and Legerdemain and hopes to improve in Wayfare and Primal. References # CTD. War in Concordia: The Shattered Dream, pp. 93-94. Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Fae of Unknown Court Category:Pooka (CTD)